With deployment and maturity of a 3G/4G network, explosive increment of a data service will appear. However, because of increasing popularization of a global smart phone and rapid development of an application market, an operator encounters a risk of channelization. A plenty of network flow is occupied by a newly added network application quickly, while service revenues of the operator is not duly increased.
Under this background, a concept of flow management is proposed by the operator and an equipment manufacturer correspondingly, an intent of which is to deeply explore a flow characteristic in a network, to perform targeted popularization and implementation of a business marketing scheme, thus maximizing management benefit. A premise of the flow management is that performance of various services in the network is needed to be accurately measured in real time, so as to adopt a targeted flow management measure in time, and implement optimization of resource occupation under a premise that service performance of a user specific service is met, thus increasing total value of operation.
A method for evaluating channel performance, which is adopted currently, performs post treatment and analysis, mainly based on a Deep Packet Inspection (DPI) technique, and in combination with statistic data of an Operation Support System (OSS). A defect of this method is that definition of a channel is rough, and can only reach to a level of service type aggregation, for example distinguishing a difference between a webpage browsing service and a video browsing service, an effective statistic of the channel performance in a finer layer cannot be made.